


Time is on my side

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Written for this Oz Magi prompt: The time will never be just right. Written for haru776.
Relationships: Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller
Kudos: 11





	Time is on my side

Chris Keller is a creature that lives from moment to moment, adapting to new circumstances like a chameleon. He’s charming because it’s ensured his survival so far, and because he likes to be the center of attention.

He did all this in prison, and he’ll keep doing it on the outside.

Toby is charmed and terrified by their newfound freedom.

Chris is happy.

*

Chris charms Toby’s mother despite what she knows about him, and all that she might suspect. This is the man who Toby choose, so Victoria will try to put up with him. He’s Gen’s polar opposite.

Holly runs up to Toby and he smiles. He can be what she needs.

Harry is too small to know him yet.

*

Toby’s mother fusses over him at that first awkward dinner. Toby vaguely mentions Chris getting a job at a car repair service.

He hopes Chris will stay on the right side of the law.

He hopes the children won’t be hurt by his own choices. The ghost of Gary lingers like a physically tangible presence.

Chris chews his steak thoughtfully.

*

Open spaces continue to freak Chris out; he’s always on the lookout for people with shanks hidden under their clothes.

Toby calms him by kissing him when they are alone.

Sometimes he wonders if the time is right, if they should have died instead, to keep his children safe. Then he focuses on being a good father, a good husband.

*

The time will never be just right muses Toby as he goes through the tedium of a day without booze, heroin and Keller.

He focuses on his new job as a legal aide, and at lunch he calls Chris and they have phone sex.

His itch is scratched for now.

*

At night he crawls into the bed and Chris gets him on his hands and knees and fucks him seven ways to Sunday.

He worries that he’s being too loud, but Holly sleeps tight when he’s home.

Harry is still with Angus and his wife.

It’s for the best for now.

*

“Do you love me?” Chris asks.

“Of course,” he says.

“No really. Now that we are out of Oz, and in the real world.”

“Yes. It’s not situational Chris. I do love you with all my heart even if you are a bastard.”

“So are you,” says Chris and his eyes are like a sharks.

“We’ll have to live with that.”

“I will kill any woman you fuck.”

“Jesus, Keller I won’t fuck anyone but you.”

“Better not,” says Chris and kisses him with all his considerable passion.

*

Toby is a good father and a good worker and a good lover in the end.

The time is not right, but then it never will be. You have to make the most of it, reasons Toby even if his skin itches with the need for alcohol.

He has to be right for Holly, for Harry and for Chris.

*

The time is right when you make it right, he muses in bed with Chris, jealous Chris, loving Chris.

His chameleon eyes shift and he’s all Toby needs.


End file.
